The Capfire Story that Went Horribly Wrong
by Athena Winner
Summary: A scary crossover of Sailormoon, Harry Potter, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, and Boy Meets World References.


Celestia: Hi! I'm Celestia Maxwell, and this is my sister Athena Winner! We've decided to write a joint story using the....  
Athena: story game method! This is the game you play where someone starts a story with a few sentences and then cuts off....  
Celestia: So the next person has to jump in and continue the story! We truly hope you enjoy this....  
Athena: Utter silliness and hyperactivity. And now it's disclaimer.....  
Celestia: Time! We don't own anything, 'cause see, we're superbly unlucky and.....  
Athena: Poor! Pity us and give us reviews! Lots of crossovers and....  
Celestia: OOCness and just plain hyperactivity. You have....  
Athena: Been warned.

Celestia: My parts will be in **Bold** and Athena's parts.....  
Athena: Won't be!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone at Tenchi's house was very busy, except Sasami. She was very bored, so she decided to have some friends come over. She called **all of her friends up, then went to wait for them outside. Finally, after an hour or two, one friend arrived.**

"Hi, Sasami!" Chibi-Usa called as she dragged ChibiChibi in a wagon behind her.

**"Chibi! Chibichibichibi!!!" ChibiChibi yelled, waving a pudgy hand in Sasami's direction. ChibiChibi's hair was messy, and she looked like she dressed herself that morning. On her feet, ChibiChibi had a sandal and a tennis shoe. She wore a purple sparkly skirt and a black silky tanktop with a heart on it. Her ensemble was complete with big clip-on pearl earrings and a **huge, flowery hat.

"I tried to make her change but she wouldn't," Chibi-Usa apologized.

"Oh well," Sasami replied. "Let's sit under that tree while we wait for everyone else."

"Okay," Chibi-Usa answered, glad to have a rest.** The two girls sat in the shade and chattered while they waited. Suddenly, a large black van drove up towards the Masaki household, but stopped. **

A Chinese man got out of the van yelling, "Stupid braided baka! Why didn't you get gas when we told you to?"

The driver got out next, yelling insults back at the Chinese man. Neither Chibi-Usa nor Sasami knew whether this driver was male or female. ChibiChibi apparantly didn't care. She was busy chattering incessantly to herself. The driver ad long brown hair in a braid, and, since it (as Chibi-Usa and Sasami thought, as they didn't know the gender) wore all black, it looked scary.

The driver ran up to the three girls in the shade and said,"Do you have any food? Heero left it on the top of the car at the gas station 300 miles ago. I'm really hungry from listening to the dumb music Wu-Man made use listen to. It was bad music, all this lame meditation stuff, nothing good! Breath in, breath out. I think he dies his hair, only a blonde would listen to that. Like the one in the jok-" ** The driver said this all very quickly, until the Chinese man who called him a "braided baka" clamped his hand over the braided one's mouth.**

"That's just Duo," the Chinese man said. "He's an idiot. I am Chang Wufei."

A blonde boy came up the path, along with two other men. One had blue eyes and looked very dangerous. The other had a bang covering half his face, and looked extremely stupid. 

"Hello! My name is Quatre! Do you have any gasoline we could use? Our van ran out," the blonde said. 

Chibi-Usa felt that she should introduce herself. "Hello! My name is Chibi-Usa! This is Sasami, and this is ChibiChibi."

"Why are you out here?" Sasami asked.

"We are looking for a girl your age. Her name is Mariemeia Khushrenada. Her father, Treize, needs her. Have you seen her?" asked Wufei, in a bored tone.

"Have you seen her?" Quatre echoed in a voice that sounded like he thougtht they were brainless children.

"Didn't you invite her over, Sasami?" Chibi-Usa asked. Sasami nodded.

Another big black van pulled up. It said **'Voldemort Rules All' on the sides, and on the back, the words 'Have you seen Harry Potter? Call 1-800-I-Just-Saw-Harry-Potter-And-I-Wanted-You-To-Know-Where-He-Is-Lord-Voldemort'. There were various bumper stickers on the back, including 'Die Potter', 'I break for Death Eaters', and 'Lucius Malfoy went and tortured people with the Cruciatus Curse and all he brought me was this stupid bumper sticker'. The van seemed to have once been an ice-cream truck, because it had the speakers with music blaring out of them. Unlike an ice-cream truck, though, the music was not corny happy music, but old villain music that was obviously bought for fifty cents. The speakers blarerd out _'Welcome to John Adams High, where you are gonna die! Death is on the menu, toniiiiiiiiiiiight!'_. All in all, the van was not especially scary.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued........

Celestia: Well, who is in that van? Why is it blaring such awful music? Will Wufei stop being a jerk? Find out in the next part of our story!  
Athena: We'll post the next chapter sooner if we get lots of reviews! And the more reviews, the longer this story will be.  
Celestia: Oh yeah, and see if you can find all of the Boy Meets World references we make. See you later, and please review!!!  



End file.
